Masks
by Ablemarle
Summary: Erwin and Mikasa find themselves in an odd situation that requires both of them to get rid of the masks they put on in front of everyone else. M-RATED, some SPOILERS, pure smut.


A/N: Okay, I haven't written anything other than school papers in a looong while, I guess this is sort of a warm-up to get back into smut or just writing in general. Anyways, there's SPOILERS so watch out! This is essentially smut, just because that's how I like to get back into the swing of things.

Erwin and Mikasa, just because I like the idea of him staring at her and thinking, "Wow. My strongest female soldier is a major babe."

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin does not belong to me, it belongs to its rightful owners.

* * *

Humanity's second strongest soldier and she was being reduced to taking care of her bedridden commander. Not that either one of them were complaining, they both understood that a duty is a duty and it has to be done. While she bent down to pick up his dirty dishes, Smith decided that Mikasa was a fascinating person to have survived so long in this world. In the same regard, Ackerman always struck Commander Erwin as one in the same. She shared the grim outlook on life. While her passion wasn't in the same place as Erwin, she shared the same passion for something. Smith's interest in the exotic soldier didn't halt there. Mikasa held the same determined, controlled expression as Levi did when he went in for the kill. They both worked with efficiency, but Mikasa held something in the back of her eyes that drew Erwin into her. Speaking of being drawn into her, Erwin found himself almost reaching out to bring her closer to him. He only had one arm now and his fist tensed up remembering that he wouldn't be able to caress _anyone_ again. Smith sat up and tried to choke out a plead as one of his best and brightest walked away. His stomach ached for something more than the rations she brought him. Now, Erwin never exactly lowered himself to having relations with anything that walked by, but a man has needs, no matter how stoic and serious he may be. The blonde fell back against the pillow with a thud, breathing out and closing his eyes.

When Mikasa came back in for dinner time, Erwin had already taken care of himself _multiple _times. However, he was conveniently finishing up another round and Ackerman decided to walk in at the wrong time. At first, she didn't seem to notice. Her eyes were averted, glancing over the large quarters to check for anything out of the ordinary. She was as silent as usual, going about her cleaning proficiently. Erwin groaned and turned on his side, throaty breaths against his pillow. The dark-haired female turned her head over to the commander and questioned, "Commander Smith?" To avoid further embarrassment, Erwin decided it would be best to feign sleep. Mikasa quietly walked over to the bed to inspect his dressing and bed sheets. She swallowed loudly upon realization. It wasn't like she _didn't _know boys did_ this_; there had been plenty of times she walked in on Eren while he was… taking care of himself.

Smith didn't say anything. Mikasa wasn't sure what to do in this situation, most of the times that this happened with Eren, she would just walk out. However, leaving a man with one arm, her highest superior, seemed wrong.

Ackerman set down her broom and climbed up onto the bed, feigning interest in his (almost freshly-changed) shoulder wrappings. Without words, she slipped her hand to where his hand was grasping and slowly plucked each of his fingers away from his member. Mikasa replaced his hand with hers and made her mouth down to his groin. Erwin looked more shell-shocked than he ever had on any day of battle he had ever seen. He made a few grunts as she dripped saliva down his shaft and ran her hand slowly up and breath-takingly down. Smith could feel the heat from her womanhood pressed against his leg, and she was rotating her hips in a soliloquy. He threw his head back, drifting into a million different places at once. The raven-locked vixen twisted her tongue around the tip of him, enveloping the sticky warmth greedily. With dexterous hands, she cupped him and took in the rest, dragging his tongue down the whole length. Her commander whispered out a prayer, a beg, a plead for her to stop, or don't stop, or keep going, or break him into a million pieces. Mikasa peeked over his groin with lusty, clouded eyes, removing her mouth off of him, pre-cum and saliva dripping off of her glistening lips. He so desperately wanted to grab her by the chin and taste himself on her lips. Ackerman leaned forward, resting her crotch on his already exposed manhood. She rubbed against him and leaned down to capture his mouth. Mikasa almost forgot his level of authority over her as she suckled on his bottom lip, nibbling at its tenderness.

Erwin Smith realized this was one of his first struggles since he lost his arm. He tried to slide her buckles off with one hand for almost three minutes before she sat up, avoiding his throbbing member. Mikasa slid her pants off with ease and he almost felt a small pang of anger against himself, until she took his hand and eased it into her panties to feel her warm wetness. Ackerman pushed herself against the palm of his hand and fell to the side of him, in order for him to be able to maneuver himself on top of her. She guided his hand to stay near her warmth at all times as he scrambled to move onto her. The commander intended to carry this out as far as he could, for when else would he get another chance? The blonde slid his middle finger into her with a deft motion. Mikasa's breathing became noticeably more labored and she held onto his shoulders, careful not to grip onto the wounded one.

Smith was much more comfortable being on top, he noted, as he pumped past the knuckle into the constricted heat. He wasn't a control freak, no, but this was he had a better view of all the subtle facial expressions that took over her face when the pleasure was too much and broke her usually stoic mask. At that point, her hips were rocking so vivaciously that he decided he couldn't handle being this close to her, but still not close enough. Erwin broke the space between them and was in her in one fluid motion. Mikasa cried out. She dug her nails into his back, dragged them up and red ribbons surfaced on his back. Erwin pushed in further, gaining every inch he could, a strategic man even when it came to love-making. _"Fuck,"_ he slurred in ecstasy, breaking his normal mannerisms as the rhythm slowed down to stretched out strokes and pulls. Erwin didn't know _what_ she was doing with her insides, but with each pulse of her muscles, he felt as though he was already going to finish that much faster. Smith leaned down to examine that porcelain skin that he hadn't appreciated before. He used his only hand to feel how silky it felt on the pads of his fingers. The commander held his soldier's chin in place, immediately entering her mouth and lapping at her tongue with his. He was simultaneously trying to hold out longer, although it seemed as though she had her fun, too. Mikasa ran her fingers through his hair, curling her toes and fingers in as she felt molten liquid filling her up, as whole as she'd ever be.

* * *

A/N: Kind of an abrupt end, but I'm tired. Don't worry, you'll get a part two if you want!

Thanks for reading! Love you guys, leave reviews please!


End file.
